Hero
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: Gabriella Montez is new at East High. She's very quiet and the burns on her arms are the reason why. Only Sharpay Evans knows what happened to her. Will Gabriella be able to trust anyone else with her secret? Or can a Hero save her from her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriella's pov**

My mom stopped the car on front of East High. No one was outside. It was 10 o'clock so everyone was in class. It was my first day at East High. I was so nervous. I have moved schools a few times when I was younger I was never nervous but this time I have a reason to be. My mom told me not to be nervous but like I said I have a reason. My best friend Sharpay goes to this to this school. Me and Sharpay have been friends since we were five. We were in the same school then I moved to New York when I was seven. My mom and Sharpays mom stayed friends. Me, my mom and my dad lived in New York, Boston and California. Then we moved back to Albuquerque when I was ten but me and Sharpay went to different schools. We went to the movies and stuff over the weekends but that was it.

"Gabby are you ready?" My mom asked me.

I looked at the school I was so nervous. I was breathing really heavy.

"Mom. I can't do this!" I had a really nervous tone in my voice.

My mom reached out and put her arm on my shoulder.

"Sweetie, I know your scared but you have to be strong." She said.

"But what about.." I couldn't even finish the the sentence. Instead I just pulled up the sleeves on my bright pink blouse. Now the deep burns on my arms were visible.

My arms were badly burnt in a accident last year. I hate talking about it. Thats why I'm going to East High. So I can be with Sharpay. Sharpay is the only student at East High who knows what happened to me. My new teachers know about it but they promised that they wouldn't say anything.

My mom pulled me into a hug.

"I know it's hard" She said. "It's hard for both of us but we have to try this."

I looked down at the burns.

"They look more real then ever!" I signed.

"Thats what you said when you saw Sharpay for the first time after the accident." She said while rubbing my shoulder. "And when you saw our family after the accident, You even said that when we came to see the principal of this school. So theres no need to be worried. So Lets Go!"

I could tell my mom was trying to be strong. We got out of the car and started to walk towards the building.

**End pov**

Gabriella and her mom, Maria, walked into the school. The inside of the school was decorated red and white. They were greeted by the principal. Gabriella looked around the school until she saw someone down the coridor. That put a smile on her face.

**Sharpay's pov**

I was walking down the corridor as normal. I was waiting for my best friend Gabriella to arrive. I was allowed skip three of my classes so I could give Gabriella a tour. Sadly I have to go to back to class after lunch. I have Miss Darbus then. I hate that woman so much! As I was moving towards the office a saw a girl with long dark curly hair looking around then she caught sight of me.

"GABBY!" I screamed while running towards her.

Gabby was one of the many nicknames I have for her.

I ran up to her and gave her a hug. Of course I was careful cause I didn't want to hurt her.

After a minute we let go. I talk to Gabbys mom for a few minutes I could tell said was worried about Gabby.

"So are you ready for your tour?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded. She hugged her mom then we started the tour of the school.

**End pov**

Meanwhile Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton were in the school gym playing basketball.

"So what did you think of the science homework?" Asked Troy.

"Since when did I start doing homework?" Yelled Chad while throwing the ball into the basket.

"We have that new girl starting today!" Said Troy, grabbing the ball.

"Great!" Said Chad "A sob story!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked a confused Troy.

"The teachers told us that she was badly burnt in a accident." Said Chad. "They told us not to talk about it unless she brought it up!"

"And your point is?" Asked Troy, Still confused.

"She's gonna use them burns to whatever she wants" Said Chad. "Just you wait and see!"

"Chad she might not be that type of girl!" Said Troy, throwing the ball into the basket.

Chad looked at me.

"But she might"

Troy throught about what Chad was saying. The bell rang and both boys ran out of the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troys pov**

I went up to my locker and threw my books in my locker. Sharpay never showed up for our last few classes. That was weird! Sharpay hates school but she never misses classes. She always goes to school. Even when she's sick! I've known Sharpay for years. She's very restless. She can never stay inside. Her twin brother Ryan is so different. He would do anything for a day off school. Sharpay seemed very excited about the new girl. So I'm guessing thats why she missed class. I wonder how Sharpay and the new girl know eachother. I don't think I've seen Sharpay so excited before. Sharpay is nice but if you were mean to her she would fight back. I closed my locker and started to walk towards the gym. I was thinking about what Chad was saying, about the new girl being "A Sob Story" I never thought about it like that. Chad is my bestfriend he always says what he thinks. The teachers told us that she was badly burnt in a accident and that we were not allowed talk to her about the accident unless she brought it up. When they said that I thought she was trying to make a new start and forget her past. Now if the teachers told us to give her loads of attention cause of the accident then I would see her as a sob story. I walked past our schools stage I could hear giggling coming from inside the room. So I went in to see what was going on.

**End pov**

When Troy entered the room he saw Sharpay and a girl, who he had never seen before, standing on the stage.

"That must be the new girl!" Troy thought to himself.

Sharpay, who was standing on a box that was on the stage, caught sight at Troy and waved.

"HEY TROY!" She yelled while jumping of the box.

Sharpay ran down from the stage and towards Troy. The girl followed her.

"Troy this is Gabriella." Said Sharpay. "Gabby this is Troy, the basketball star."

Troy held out his hand and Gabriella accepted.

"I'm just showing Gabriella the stage." Said Sharpay, running back up onto the stage and Gabriella followed her.

As Gabriella ran back onto the stage her sleeve went up a little and Troy caught sight of the burns. The girls didn't notice. Troy shivered a little at the throught of how much pain Gabriella must have went through. Troy looked at Gabriella. She had long dark curly hair, tan skin and big brown eyes. She looked happy on the stage with Sharpay. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful and full of energy had been through so much.

"This is awesome!" Said Gabriella. "When to we get to do a play here?"

"We do a musical here when we are seniors." Said Troy.

**(A/N: They are not seniors in this story!!)**

"What was the last musical the seniors did?" Asked Sharpay.

"I think it was Grease!" Said Troy.

"I hope we get to do that for our senior musical." Said Sharpay. "If we do I wanna play Sandy!"

"No! I'm gonna be Sandy!" Joked Troy, getting on the stage with the girls.

"I'm Sandy!" Said Sharpay in a high voice.

"I'm Sandy!" Said Troy in a even higher voice.

"HEY SANDY!" Yelled a dark voice.

Gabriella and Sharpay backed away as the voice came closer to the stage.

"Your team needs you in the gym!" The man yelled, who had dark brown hair.

"Who's that?" Whispered Gabriella.

"The backetball coach!" Sharpay whispered back. "He's also Troy's dad!"

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO CHANGE AND GET DOWN TO THE GYM!!" Coach Bolton yelled before storming out.

Troy looked at the girls

"Okay Sharpay you can be Sandy! I just wanna be Troy!"

Troy ran out and the girls started laughing.

**Gabriella's pov**

I liked Troy. He was fun to be with. The best thing was that he never asked about my burns. I know that he might have seen them but still he didn't make a comment. Now you know why I came here. Everyone in my old school would just keep asking me what happened. As you already know I hate talking about it. I don't like the fact people here know about the burns but I'm just happy that they don't know how I got them. Well they would have found out about the burns, I can't hide them forever. The bell rang and Sharpay turned to me.

"I better get you to your first ever class here!" She said, Smiling.

She grabbed my hand and we both ran to class.

**End pov**

In the locker room Troy and Chad were getting ready to go to class.

"So Dude where were you?" Asked Chad.

"I was with Sharpay and Gabriella." Said Troy.

"Who's Gabriella?" Asked a confused Chad.

Troy paused for a moment.

"Gabriella is the new girl." Said Troy, closing his eyes while waiting for Chad's reaction.

"Now tell me." Started Chad, putting his hand on Troy's shoulder. "A sab story?"

"No!" Said Troy. "She said nothing about the burns."

"For now!" Said Chad, rolling his eyes.

"Chad why do you hate this girl so much?" Asked Troy.

"Dude it's not that I hate her" Said Chad. "It's I know these type of people!"

"What type of people?" Said Troy raising his voice. "Your just confusing me now!"

Troy got up and started to walk to class. Chad grabbed his bag and ran after Troy.

"Look Dude." Said Chad. "What I mean is she will use the burns for attention or else she will start doing it in a few weeks!"

"Dude your an Idiot!" Said Troy, walking faster. Trying not not be late.

When they entered the classroom Miss Darbus was already there.

"You boys are late!" She snapped.

The boy sat down in their seats while Gabriella and Sharpay sat together in the back. The class went by in a blur. The rest of the day flew in. As Troy ws getting ready to go home Chad ran up to him.

"Wheres the new girl? I didn't see her yet!"

"Chad you are making no sence at all!" Said Troy. "One minute you hate her and next you can't wait to see her."

"Come on! I just wanna see what she looks like!"

"There she is!" Said Troy, noticing Gabriella walk down the hall with Sharpay both girls were laughing.

"Thats her?" Asked Chad.

"Yeah!"

Chad stared at Gabriella leaving the building with Sharpay. It was like he had never seen a girl before.

"A sob story?" Asked Troy.

"I don't know anymore!" Said Chad. "She looks normal!"

"Right!" Said Troy. "Seeya tomorrow!"

Troy ran out of the school and ran to the school bus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sharpay's pov**

Me and Gabriella walked down the street to Gabriella's house. I think she enjoyed her first day at East High. I told her we could walk to her house. She didn't like the idea of going home on the bus. She's been nervous in cars ever since the accident. My parents let me stay in Gabriella's house until eight o'clock, but my mom is gonna pick me up. She hates they idea of me walking home in the dark.

"What do you wanna do this weekend?" Asked Gabriella.

"I don't know!" I replied. "How about a sleepover?"

Gabriella's face lit up.

"Yeah!" She said.

I was happy to see Gabriella excited about the sleepover. She won't go to a sleepover. She's afraid people will see the burns. After the accident Gabriella changed a lot. She was nice to everyone. She was great at making friends. Everyone at her old school loved her. She wasn't afraid of anything. After the accident she became very shy. She was afraid of everything. She found it hard to trust people after the accident. I was the only person she could trust. That was because we had been friends for years.

"Okay, We're here!" Said Gabriella.

We walked up the path towards the front door. When we reached the door and Gabriella knocked on it. There was no answer.

"Is your mom home?" I asked.

"She should be!" Replied Gabriella. She knocked on the door again, still no answer.

"Where could she be?" I asked.

"Maybe she's in the kicthen!" Said Gabriella. "She might not be able to hear us!"

I followed Gabriella to the side of the house and Gabriella opened the side gate and we went into her backgarden. Her backgarden was huge. It was filled with flowers that me and Gabriella planted when she moved in. Some of the flowers died when Gabriella was in hospital. So we replanted them when she came home.

"Is she there?" I asked as Gabriella jumped up to the window so she could see through.

"Yeah, I see her!" She said, She reached over and knocked on the window.

Gabriella's mom, Maria, opened the back door and let us in.

"How long have you girls been out there for?" Maria asked.

"Not long!" Said Gabriella, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Sharpay!" Maria said smiling.

"Hi Miss Montez!" I replied.

Maria gave me a serious look.

"Now Sharpay!" She started. "You know you can call me Maria!"

"Alright sorry!" I Laughed.

"How on earth did you forget that rule?" Said Gabriella. "Come on lets go to my room."

Gabriella walked towards the front hall to the staircase. I started to follow her when Maria grabbed my arm.

"Thank you for taking care of her!" She whispered.

"Your welcome!" I replied.

I followed Gabriella up to her which was painted pink. The walls were covered with photos of us. We put our bags down and we sat on Gabriella's bed.

"Okay, Lets start planning our sleepover!" I said.

Gabriella sat down next to me.

"What about our homework?"

"What about it?" I said. "This is more important!"

"Okay, what day?" She asked.

"Saturday!"

"Mine Or Yours?"

"Yours!" I said. "Ryans got a football match on Saturday so he will be bringing his friends over!"

"Okay what time?"  
"How about three o'clock on Saturday to six o'clock on Sunday?"

"Great!" Smiled Gabriella.

"Fabulous!"

Gabriella got up. "Okay lets start our homework!"

"You are such a loser!"

"I know but I'm your loser!" Giggled Gabriella.

We sat on the bed and did our homework until my mom came. I was happy Gabriella enjoyed her first day ay East High.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sharpays pov**

On Saturday evening me and Gabriella finally got our sleepover. It seemed like forever until the sleepover started. I knew it would be a chance for Gabriella to have a girly night. Right now it's four o'clock. I've been in Gabriella's house for a little over an hour.

"We are gonna dinner around seven o'clock!" Said Gabriella. "I hope you want pizza!"

"Since when do I not want pizza?" I laughed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed. I looked up at the photo of Gabriella. Gabriella was eleven when the photo was taken. Three years before the accident. She looked is happy in the photo. She was dressed in a pink dress. Her long dark curly hair had a pink ribbon in it.

"Gabriella, It's really sunny out!" Said Maria. "Why don't you girls go outside and play on the trampoline?"

"Okay come on Sharpay! I bet I could get there faster then you"

"Oh it's on!" I laughed.

Gabriella and I ran outside. I got there first. Me and Gabriella took off our shoes and got onto the trampoline. We just started messing and being stupid like we always did.

""Hey you wanna play with my camera?" I asked.

Gabriella nodded. I knew she would say yes. She had her arms covered. Not because she wanted to. Just because she was wearing her favourite blue top that had long sleeves. I took out my camera and held it on front of us. I blew a kiss at the camera and Gabriella sat next to me and stuck her tongue out. I hit the button and the flash went off. I quickly got the photo up and we started giggling when we saw it.

"Okay one more!" I giggled.

I rolled onto my back and Gabriella lay next to me on her stomagh. Gabriella put the timmer on and we both smiled. When the flash went off Gabriella grabbed the camera and rolled on her back beside me. I got the photo up and we laughed harder when we saw it.

"We look like models!" Giggled Gabriella.

We took loads more crazy photos. Later we lay down on the trampoline and talked for a while.

"So are there a lot of cute guys at East High?" Asked Gabriella.

"Troy is kinda cute I guess!" I said.

"Troy is the guy that was with us at the stage?" She asked.

"Yeah! He's a great guy!" I said.

I was telling the truth. Troy is a great guy. He was an amazing friend. I only like him as a friend.

"You know that guy Troy always talks to?" Said Gabriella. "The one with the big hair?"

I laughed. "Thats Chad."

"I think you and Chad would make a good couple!"

"WHAT!" I yelled, Me and Chad? Dating? I feel sick just thinking like that! "You did not just say that!"

"Oh yes I did!" Laughed Gabriella.

"Thats so it your going down!"

Gabriella jumped off the trampoline and ran to the other end of the garden. I quickly followed. I chased her and I caught her. I lifted her and carried her to the trampoline. Gabriella was small for her age and it was easy for me to lift her. Thats because she lost a lot of weight when she was in hospital. I threw Gabriella onto the trampoline. Then I got on. I pinned her hands onto the trampoline so she could not run away.

"Take it back!" I shouted.

"No!" She shouted back.

"I said take it back!" I started tickling her stomagh.

"Okay, okay I take it back!" She said.

"Good girl!" I said while helping her up.

"Girls dinner is ready!" Called Maria.

We got up and ran back to the house.

**End pov**

Later that night Gabriella and Sharpay were in Gabriella's room. Sharpay was looking through Gabriella's DVD's while Gabriella was getting changed. A few minutes later Gabriella came out of the bathroom wearing her blue and green pajamas. Sharpay was already in her pajamas. Gabriella's top had short sleeves so her burns were visible. She didn't have to hide the burns from Sharpay. Sharpay had seen the burns loads of times.

"You okay?" Asked Sharpay.

Gabriella nodded. Sharpay knew this was the perfect time for Gabriella to talk to her if she had anything on her mind. Gabriella lay down on the bed and sighed.

"I miss my dad, Sharpay!"

Sharpay lay down next to her.

"Can't you call him?"

"I can't I don't have his number! He's gone and it's all my fault!"

Sharpay hugged Gabriella. "No, don't say that. None of this was your fault!"

Tears were now falling from Gabriella's eyes. "It is."

"Shh Gabby don't cry!" Sharpay said while hugging Gabriella. "It's not your fault. You didn't know the accident was gonna happen."

Gabriella looked at the burns. "Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know Gabby!"

"I have to go back to the hospital in three weeks!"

"Why?"

Gabriella sighed. "Skin Grafts!"

"Oh" Sharpay looked down. "Do they hurt?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well lets not worry about it now. It's not for 3 weeks!" Sharpay said with a small smile.

"Your Right and I might not need it" Gabriella said.

The girls hugged again and they turned on a movie. They fell asleep three hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Troy's pov**

On Monday we were in the middle of english class. As normal I sat next to Chad and there was no sign of Sharpay. Gabriella sat by herself the whole day. I could tell she missed Sharpay.

"Alright class!" Miss Darbus shouted. "I want you to do a project on movie reviews. You have three weeks to do it and what you have to do is pick three movies. Look up reviews they were given and then write your own! Now pick your partners!"

I looked at Chad who was staring at Taylor. Taylor McKessie is really smart and loves science.

"Dude, You wanna ask Taylor to be your partner?"

Chad snapped out of his thoughts. "No man, I'll be your partner!"

"No I'm fine! Go for it!"

Chad nodded and went to Taylor. I didn't mind if I worked alone.

"Troy!" I looked up to see Miss Durbus. "Will you ask Gabriella to be your partner? You two can work with Sharpay when she comes back!"

I nodded and went to the back of the class to Gabriella. She was looking down and she didn't pay much attention to the things going on around her.

"Gabriella?" She looked up at me. "Would you like to be my partner?"

She paused for a second. "Okay."

I sat down next to her. "We can work with Sharpay went she comes back!"

"Thanks but I don't think Sharpay will be back for a while!" Gabriella said quietly. "She has glandular fever!"

"Oh, I remember having that when I was younger." I said. "It's horrible!"

"Yeah the doctors thought I had it last year. It wasn't glandular fever though. I actually don't know what was wrong with me!"

"How come?" I asked.

"Long Story!" She said while looking down.

I knew it had something to do with the accident so I didn't say anything else.

"So when did Sharpay catch it?" I asked.

"Well she stayed in my house on Saturday and yesterday she woke up with a stomagh pain and a headache. When her mom came to pick her up she had a really high fever."

"Ah, poor thing!" I said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Do you wanna do a movie thats in the cimema or one thats on DVD?"

"I don't mind!" Said Gabriella. "How about I do one movie, you do one then Sharpay can do one?"  
"Good idea! Sharpay can do one on DVD!"

Gabriella smiled. I could tell Gabriella was feeling a little better talking to me. "So you wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" I asked

Gabriella paused. "Well....I!"

"Come on! I'll look after you." I said. "And it's not fair for you to be on your own!"

Gabriella smiled a little. "Okay!"

At lunch I walked with Gabriella to the classroom where my friends were. I could tell Gabriella was nervous. She put her hand into mine and hid behind me. I put my arm around her. We went into the room to see the gang.

"Guys you know Gabriella!" I said as they all turned to us.

Taylor got up and ran over to her.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm Taylor!" She held out her hand.

Gabriella shook Taylor's hand. "Hi!"

"Hey Gabriella have you noticed the Troys case is more curious then Benjamin Buttons?" Joked Chad.

I picked up the basketball and threw it at him. "Have you ever heard of being seen but not heard?"

Gabriella giggled. Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother, came in.

"Hey Ryan." Said Gabriella. "Hows Sharpay?"

"Hey Gabriella." He said back. "She's okay. She's spending most of her time asleep."

"What's wrong with Sharpay?" Asked Taylor.

"She has glandular fever!"

The rest of lunch me and the boys were messing throwing the basketball at eachother. Gabriella talked to the other girls. After a while the bell went.

"Come on Gabriella I'll walk you to class. Gabriella said goodbye to the others then followed me into the corridor.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said while hugging me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For letting me hang out with you and your friends!"

I smiled at her. "Your welcome! Would you like to hang out with us tomorrow?"

Gabriella smiled. "I'd like that!"

I put my arm around her and we walked to class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Troy's pov**

Two weeks later me and Gabriella were now close friends. She's not the same shy girl she was when she arrived. She was less nervous around me and my friends. She gave me her phone number so we could text eachother outside of school. Monday morning I stood at my locker and made sure I had everything I needed for my next class. I felt someone hug me from behind I turned to see Gabriella.

"Hey Wildcat!" She giggled.

"Hey Ella-Bella!" I said back.

Gabriella giggled.

Ella-Bella was the nickname I gave to her.

"Walk to class with me?"

Gabriella nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked to class. When we arrived we saw Sharpay sitting in the back of the classroom.  
"SHARPAY!" Screamed Gabriella as she ran over and hugged her.

"Are you better?" I asked

"I'm a lot better!" Said Sharpay.

Sharpay looked tired and pale.

"I'm so glad your back!" Gabriella hugged her again.

After class me, Sharpay and Gabriella were in the corridor. Sharpay was so weak she needed help walking.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Said Gabriella.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay asked while Gabriella walked away.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" She said back.

"Okay we'll wait here!" I said.

Once Gabriella was gone Sharpay turned to me.

"So Gabriella was telling me that you let her hang out with you and your friends?" She said.

"Yeah I didn't want to leave her on her own."

"I know." She said. "I just can't believe she said yes. Normally she would never hang out with anyone cause she's mega shy!"

"I know, She was really nervous the first time."

Sharpay nodded. "She really likes you Troy. She feels safe when she's with you."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, I just know by the way she's acting. Troy when she's with you she's not afraid to be herself."

I smiled. I was happy that I was helping her. I saw Gabriella walking over to us.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

"Fine. Lets go to class!" I said and the three of us walked to class.

A few hours later all three of us were in our meditation class waiting for our teacher to arrive.  
"Troy have you started the project yet?" Asked Gabriella.

"Not yet!" I said. "I starting tonight."

"Okay class everyone get ready to start!" Yelled our teacher.

Me Sharpay and Gabriella went to the fold out couch. I sat down and Sharpay sat down and rested her head on my shoulder. Gabriella lay down next to me and rested her head on my lap. The teacher turned off the lights. An hour later once the meditation was over I opened my eyes to see both Sharpay and Gabriella asleep.

I rubbed Gabriella's arm and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"It's okay you fell asleep." I whispered into her ear.

She nodded and closed her eyes again and cuddled into my chest. Our teacher got up and turned on the light. Sharpay jumped awake and Gabriella sat up.

"I hate her!" Whispered Sharpay.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Cause she woke me up!" She said and all three of us laughed.

**End pov**

At the end of the day all three of them left the school together.

"Don't forget to do your project Troy." Said Gabriella.

"I won't did you do yours?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah I finished it last week. I'm gonna help Sharpay with hers!"

"Okay I'll see you two tomorrow."

Troy waved to the girls and walked home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Troy's pov**

"MOM!" I shouted as I walked into my house and threw my bag against the wall.

"In here!" My mom called. I went into the Kitchen and saw my mom making dinner.

"Mom, Have we got any old newspapers?" I asked.

"Yeah theres some from last year in the attic. What do you need them for?"

"Project!"  
"Be careful in the attic!" She said.

I went upstairs and pulled out the ladder. I climbed up the ladder and into the attic. I turned on the light and looked though the box of newspapers. I remembered some from last year. I looked through a few and cut out the pages that had the movie reviews. I didn't know what movie to pick. I took my phone out and got Gabriella's number up and I typed out a message.

_Hey Gabriella,_

_Jus wonderin wat movie did u do 4 da project? I can't choose!_

I put my phone down and looked through more of the movie reviews. My attention was taken of the newspapers when I heard my phone beep.

_Hey!_

_I did A Walk To Remember nd Sharpay is doing Narnia lol. U should do something lyk Twilight. Hope I helped._

I wrote back.....

_Ella-Bella u r an angel. Thx 4 ur help!_

I started putting the newpapers away when the headline on one of them caught my eye. It said.....

_**Girl (14) Badly Hurt In Car Fire.**_

I put the box away and brought the newpaper into my room. I remembered seeing that headline last year. I sat on the bed and began to read the paper.

_**A 14 year old girl was badly hurt after a explosive was thrown into the car she was sitting in. The girl, who's not yet been named, was waiting for her dad when the accident happened. Her dad, Carlos, brought her to doctors after she became ill. He didn't want to take her into the pharmacy cause she was very tired and half asleep. While he got her medicine something was thrown into the car. In seconds the car was in flames. Carlos managed to pull his daughter out and she was rushed to hospital. The girl is being threated for burns and shock. Officer Greene said that 'the girl was very lucky that her dad pulled her out when he did. She could have died or her injurys could have been worse.' A man has been arrested.**_

Why does that story sound so famillier? I folded the paper and put it under my bed. I tried to think of why it seemed famillier but nothing came to me. I got on my computer and began working on the project. It took me 3 hours until I finished. I took out my phone and once again wrote a message to Gabriella.

_Ella-Bella u r da best. At last I got it done lol. _

I went downstairs and had my dinner. Then I went into the sittingroom and watched tv. I went into my room and texted Gabriella.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy walked into the corrdior and towards Gabriella's locker. When he got there he saw Gabriella at her locker crying. He went over and rubbed her back. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Ella-Bella what happened?" Troy asked. She didn't anything just cried into his chest.

Troy held her and rubbed her back. Taylor came over and saw Gabriella crying.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" She asked. Gabriella still didn't answer.

After a few minutes Gabriella calmed down a little but she still didn't say what was wrong with her.

"Come on Gabby let's get you cleaned up!" Taylor took Gabriella's hand and took her into the bathroom.

Taylor helped Gabriella get cleaned up and she hugged her until she stopped crying.

"Honey whats wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just not feeling well today!" Gabriella said. Taylor knew she was not telling the truth.

They both went out to the corridor to see Troy.

"She's just not feeling well!" Said Taylor, who winked at Troy before walking away.

"I have something to show you!" He whispered.

Troy took Gabriella up to the garden that was on the roof of the school. Gabriella looked at it in amazment.

"This is amazing!" Said Gabriella, She looked at Troy who was sitting on the bench.

"Yeah it is. Now come here!" He said, opening his arms.

Gabriella walked over to Troy. Troy pulled her onto his lap and held her close while Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Now tell me what's wrong!" He said.

Gabriella sighed. "Troy I want to tell you but I'm just not ready!"

"Did someone say anything to upset you?"

Gabriella shook her head.

Troy looked at Gabriella. "Okay, you don't have to tell me now, but you have to tell me next time it upsets you! Okay?"

Gabriella nodded. After a few minutes Troy let go of Gabriella and they got ready to go to class.

"You feeling better?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah thanks to you!"

"Where's Sharpay?" I asked. "I didn't see her today!"

"She's sick again. She now has tonsillitis."

Troy sighed. "Poor thing is always getting sick!"

Gabriella laughed. "I'll race you to the classroom."

Troy abd Gabriella ran down to the classroom. No one was there except for the gang. Troy and Gabriella ran in breathless.

"Gabby are you okay?" Asked Taylor.

"Yeah I'm fine now."

Taylor got up and hugged Gabriella. "Remember if you need anyone to talk to you can talk to any of us!"

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Gabriella it's not good to bottle everything up." Said Chad. "Just like this bottle!" He picked up a bottle of water on the table. "It's bottled up!"

"Dude you don't have to explain it to her like that!" Said Troy. "She's not 5."

Gabriella giggled.

Troy sat down on the table. Gabriella sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Troy tried to think of what made Gabriella cry. Nothing came to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Troy walked around his room. Trying to think of what might have happened to Gabriella. Nothing came to him. She wasn't hurt and no one said anything to her.

"Come on Troy, think!" He said out loud.

She wasn't sick or anything like that. Troy lay down on his bed. He wanted to know what was wrong with Gabriella. He just wanted to know she was safe. Troy suddenly jumped up when a new thought came to his head. Was it because of the burns? Troy would never ask incase that made her more upset. Another thought came to Troy's head. He ran to the bed and took out the newpaper from last year. Could that girl be Gabriella?

Troy looked through it carefully. Troy saw what the newpaper and Gabriella's case had incommon. He looked at the writing _**Her dad, Carlos, brought her to the doctors after she became ill. **_Then Gabriella's words came back to him _"the doctors thought I had it last year. It wasn't glandular fever though. I actually don't know what was wrong with me!" _Troy also noticed that her dad and in the newspaper. Gabriella never talked about her dad. That wasn't enough proof to say that girl was Gabriella. It might be a different girl. Troy made a promise with himself that next time Gabriella is really upset he would talk to her about the burns.

Monday Morning Troy got of the bus and saw Gabriella running over to him.

"Troy help!" She said.

"Why? Are you okay?" He was now worried.

"It's Sharpay! She's lost her mind! Come with me."

Troy followed Gabriella to the side of the school.

"So what's wrong with Sharpay?" Asked Troy.

"She's talking to the birds!"

"Weird! Anyway I have good news?" He said with a smile.

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna tell you and Sharpay together."

"Okay!"  
Gabriella and Troy went over to Sharpay.

"So whats the good news?" Asked Gabriella.

"We have no school on Thursday!" Troy said with a smile.

"Did you hear that Mr Thompson? We have no school!"

"Mr Thompson?" Asked Troy.

Gabriella sighed. "The bird!"

They went into the school and Gabriella ran over to Ryan.

"Ryan Evans what on earth is wrong with your sister?" She asked.

"She just in one of her random moods." Said Ryan.

Later that day Gabriella went up to Troy who was standing at his locker. Her was eyes were red and puffy. Troy looked at her and got worried.

"Ellie are you okay?"

She looked down and nodded.

"Elle you remember our promise? Next time you got upset you had to tell me what was wrong!"

Gabriella looked into his eyes. "I know. Troy, can you come to my house on Thrusday? I have a lot on my mind and I need someone to talk to."

"Off course I will!" He pulled her into a hug. "Come on I'll walk you to class!"

They both walked down the corridor holding hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Troy nervously walk up to Gabriella's front door. He knew she might have wanted to talk about the burns so he put the newspaper article into his pocket. He knocked on the door and Gabriella opened it.

"Hey!" She said smiling.

"Hey Ella." He said while walking into the house.

"Come on lets go to my room." She said. She ran up the stairs and Troy followed.

"Wheres your mom?" Asked Troy.

Gabriella opened her bedroom door. "Working!"

They went into Gabriella's room and sat on the bed.

"I think I should show you this." Gabriella lifted her sleeves and her deep burns were now in sight. Troy gasped when he saw them. The deep burns were between her wrist and elbow on both arms.

"This is my secret!" She said. Troy was shocked.

"I have to ask you somthing!" He said. He pulled the article out of his pocket. "I found this when I was doing the project!"

Gabriella took it her eyes widened as she read it.

"Gabby? Is that girl in the newspaper you?"

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes. "Yes thats me! Carlos is my dad!"

Troy held Gabriella close. "I'm so sorry Ella."

"Don't be!" She said while wiping her tears. "It's not your fault! This is why I wanted you to come over."

"Is that why you were upset?"

Gabriella nodded. "I was upset cause that night I had a nightmare about the accident and it brought back the horrible memory!"

"Ella I'm sorry." Troy said while rubbing her arm.

"I can't cope with it Troy!" Said Gabriella. "It's just so hard!"

Troy didn't know what to say he just held Gabriella close. "You can tell me if you want. I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"You promise?"

Troy looked into her eyes. "I promise!"

"Okay then!"

Gabriella began to tell Troy about the day that changed her life forever.

*****Flashback*****

_14 year old Gabriella lay on the couch barly awake. Her temperture was sky high. She was so weak she could barly move. She has been like this for 2 weeks now. Over that time she didn't eat or drink much. Maria looked at her only child. She was so worried. When Gabriella wasn't sleeping or throwing up she would be crying in pain. She has been getting massive headaces. Maira already took her to the hospital. They said it was just a bad bug. Maria put her hand on her daughters forhead. She took the blankets of her to try and cool her down. Gabriella began to cry._

_"Sweetie whats wrong?" Maria asked._

_"My head really hurts!" Sobbed Gabriella._

_"Shh baby don't cry. It will only make you feel worse!" Maria said while rubbed her daughters hair._

_Gabriella quickly got up and started throwing up into the bucket next to the couch. Maria held back Gabriella's hair and rubbed her back. When Gabiella was done she sat up gasping for breath._

_"I-I C-can't breath!" She gasped._

_Maria lay her back down. "It's okay baby just take deep breaths!"_

_After a minute Gabriella was breathing normaly again. Her dad came in and looked at Gabriella._

_"How's my angel doing?" He asked sitting next to Gabriella._

_"She's getting worse!" Said Maria while opening the window to let the cold air in. "I'm taking her back to the doctors."_

_"How about I take her?" Asked Carlos._

_Maria paused. "I don't know!"_

_"Maria please?"_

_Maria sighed. "Fine! Could you carry her upstairs for me?"_

_Carlos nodded and lifted Gabriella up. He carried her into her room and put her on the bed. Maria helped Gabriella get changed into a blue long sleeved top and Tracksuit bottoms._

_"Mommy?" Asked Gabriella weakly. "How come you don't want daddy to take me to the doctors?"_

_Maria sat down next to Gabriella and cuddled her. "Well, your daddy got into a fight at work! Some of the men he works with are very angry at him right now!"_

_"But why did they get into a fight?"_

_Maria looked at her pale daughter. "You remember your dad got that promotion?" Gabriella nodded. "Well lets just say the men are jealous cause your dad got it!"_

_"That's a silly thing to be fighting over!" Said Gabriella._

_Maria sighed. " I know baby!"_

_Carlos came back up and carried Gabriella to the car. Maria kissed Gabriella before she left with her dad._

_An hour later Carlos was driving to the house. The doctor gave Gabriella stronger medicine. Carlos parked the car outside the pharmacy. He looked at Gabriella who was asleep on the backseat. Carlos got out and locked the car. He ran in to the pharmacy thinking Gabriella would be okay on her own for 5 minutes._

_A few minutes later Gabriella was woken up by the sound of a window smashing. She opened her eyes to see glass everywhere. "Daddy?" She called but No one was there. She saw a strange object on the floor. She leaned over to see what it was. Next she was knocked backwards and everything went black._

_Meanwhile Carlos was paying for the medicine when he saw his car go up in flames._

_"GABRIELLA!" He screamed as he ran over and tried to open the car door but it was locked. A man who saw Carlos trying to open the door gave him a baseball bat. Carlos smashed the window with it and unlocked the door from the inside. He got in and saw Gabriella unconscious. He quickly took of her seatbelt and pulled her out. He ran away from the car with Gabriella in his arms. He lay her on the path,_

_"Gabriella wake up please!" He cried. "Come on sweetie!"_

_"I'm a doctor let me see her!" A man shouted._

_Carlos looked at Gabriella. The sleeves on her top her black. Gabriella's eyes slowly started to open. Carlos ran to her side. She didn't do anything. She just lay there still._

_"What's wrong with her?" Carlos asked. "She has to be hurt, how come she's not crying?"_

_"Don't worry she's in shock." The man said. "An ambulance is on the way!"_

_"Thank you for helping her!" Said Carlos._

_"No problem. You can call me Aaron!"_

_A few minute later an ambulance arrived. They put Gabriella into the ambulance and started to drive to the hospital. While Carlos followed with Aaron._

_In the ambulance the doctors put wires on Gabriella's chest and stomach. Gabriella was terrified. All the people standing around her became to much. She started sobbing. One of the doctors stopped what she was doing and went up the Gabriella and started rubbing her hair._

_"Shh it's okay. Were gonna look after you!" She said._

_"I'm scared!" Sobbed Gabriella. "I want my mom and dad!"_

_"I know sweetie. You'll see you mom and dad soon!" The girl got a tissue and wiped Gabriella's tears away. "My name is Nicole. Whats yours?"_

_"Gabriella!" She was starting to calm down._

_One of the doctors started the put up Gabriella's sleeve. When he pulled it Gabriella let out a loud scream._

_"Please stop!" She begged. "Your hurting me!"_

_"We're sorry sweetie!" Said Nicole._

_At the hospital the doctors were looking over Gabriella. They gave her medicine to stop the pain. The doctors cut off her top and were shocked when they saw the bad burns on her arms._

_"We have to get her to surgery!" One the doctors said._

_"Surgery?" Gasped Gabriella._

_"Don't worry sweetie! I'll stay with you!" Said Nicole._

_Gabriella was rushed into surgery while Carlos waited in the waiting room. An hour and 30 minutes later the doctors were telling Carlos about Gabriella's injurys when Maria burst through the door._

_"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Roared Maria. "GABRIELLA COULD HAVE DIED!"_

_"You can visit Gabriella when you ready!" The doctor said before leaving._

_Maria started walking down the hall and she turned around. "Don't you ever come near my child again!"_

_Carlos broke into tears. Maria went into the hospital room the see Gabriella with two big casts on both her arms. Gabriella looked at her mom._

_"Where's dad?" She asked weakly._

_"It's okay baby. He's never going to come near you again!"_

*****End Of Flashback*****

Gabriella was now crying her eyes out. Troy held her close. He found it hard to believe Gabriella had been through so much.

"So all this happened over a stupid promotion?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded. "That was the last time a saw my dad!"

"Ella if you need anything you can alway ask me!" Said Troy.

"Thanks Troy. I'm scared that I might need more skin grafts!" Sighed Gabriella. "I hate it! Everyone thinks they know how painful it is! But they don't!"  
"You have been through a lot Ellie!" Said Troy. "In the past year you have been really strong and brave!"

"Thanks Troy. For being there for me!"

Troy and Gabriella both leaned in and kissed. Troy slowly pulled back after he realized what just happened. He waited for Gabriella's reaction. Gabriella smiled up at him and he smiled back.


End file.
